Ethereal Beauty
by RobinGlittery
Summary: An adult Blaine has just started his new job working in an office. The job lives up to its boring expectations, right up until he meets Kurt, a man steeped in ethereal beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually really happy with this. ^_^ And I'm thinking that maybe I could write more chapters? So please read and tell me what you think, and if I should write more! *Klainebows to you all* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, as disappointing as that may be.**

* * *

><p>Blaine tapped his pen on the desk in front of him, moving it between his thumb and forefinger. He stretched his neck backwards, wincing as it clicked slightly. Sighing deeply he glanced around at the other worktops surrounding him, all occupied by people who looked amazingly absorbed in whatever work they were actually doing. He'd started this new job about a week ago, and so far it had lived up to its thoroughly boring expectations. It had only been to get his father off his back - apparently having a 24 year old gay son with a degree in musical theatre and an excellent knowledge of Disney music does not a proud father make. So Blaine had applied to every boring office job that he was vaguely able to do, purely in order to convince his father that he wasn't a complete disgrace. Plus, it had occurred to him that it might be nice to have a bit of money to call his own.<p>

"How are you getting on, Anderson?" A thin voice behind him brought Blaine back to reality. His head snapped forward, sending a painful twinge through his temple. Trying not to make it obvious that he had been daydreaming and now he was the subject of a flash headache, he spun around in his chair to face Mr. Aurelia.

"Erm... Fine!" he said, the words coming out slightly higher pitched than he had intended. "Yes, yes. Fine." He nodded to emphasise his definite 'fine-ness'. The boss looked at him slightly askance, but either decided nothing was wrong, or at least not to make an issue of anything that was, and raised the corners of his mouth in a disturbingly sleazy grin. Blaine attempted to smile back, past the now abating headache, and the pressing worry that his boss' smile looked like that of someone who would try to murder him in a back alley.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Good man."

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine swivelled back around to once again sit at his desk. He pursed his lips, debating whether to ask one of his co-workers what they actually _did_ at this job. He had unfortunately zoned out a bit at his orientation meeting - the business for which this office did the PR had a rather attractive man on its advertising campaign, and that had distracted him slightly. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't had a boyfriend since he'd left college, and his last one-night-stand had not only been six months ago, but even not very fulfilling at the time. He let out a small chuckle under his breath. The office was perhaps not the best place to reminisce over the guy-from-the-bar's shortcomings. He glanced upwards. And did a double take.

Walking down the corridor towards Mr. Aurelia's office was the most beautiful, stunning, flawless man Blaine had ever encountered. His breath left his lungs in a gasp, eyes locked on the porcelain features and slight contours of this man. He was dressed quite simply in well tailored black trousers, a pale purple shirt rolled up to the elbow and a light grey waistcoat, again, very well tailored. Medium brown hair was perfectly styled - not a wisp out of place, and his skin was completely smooth and unblemished. Blaine realised that he was most likely staring at the angel walking in his direction, but any attempts by his brain to rearrange the direction in which is eyes were looking were swiftly overruled by his fluttering heart. The man's walk was tinged with what could be called a mince - it was fairly obvious to anyone with an ounce of knowledge about camp men that he was heavily toning it down - and his posture exuded self confidence, although not in a style that could be construed as cockiness. As he passed his desk, the man made eye contact with Blaine, his eyes narrowing very slightly, but not in an aggressive manner, an unreadable expression behind the captivating irises.

And then he was gone - disappeared inside the boss' office. Blaine heard a sudden intake of breath, and it took him a couple of minutes to realise that it was his own. Slowly, his mind resettled itself within his skull after its brief jaunt to the clouds at the sight of that man seeped in ethereal beauty. He took deep, steadying breaths, but over the next 90 minutes or so, he couldn't help but periodically glancing back over his shoulder to check whether the man had come out of Mr. Aurelia's office yet. Finally, he rested his head on folded arms, attempting to tell his heart, more than his brain, that even if the man had come out of the office, what would it matter to him? Suddenly, he was aware of someone looking at him. Carefully, so as not to have a repeat of the earlier movement-induced headache, Blaine lifted his head, and looked around. There, next to his desk, was stood the man that made his heart stop. His expression seemed slightly intrigued, mixed with something else, but quickly transitioned into embarrassment, accompanied by an adorable pale pink flush of his ivory cheeks. He took a moment to arrange his words before extending a slight hand, and saying in an unexpectedly high pitched, but not at all whiney, voice,

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Mr. Aurelia said that you could show me around?" Despite his cool exterior, Kurt's voice betrayed a hint of anxiety that pierced Blaine's heart in a most unexpected way. Looking up at the vaguely uncomfortable man in front of him, Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling. Kurt mirrored the emotion, looking gently to the side, trying to hide a soft giggle. Cocking his head slightly, Blaine uttered his first words to the beautiful man.

"What?" he enquired, curiosity overcoming his palpating heart. Kurt batted his eyes once or twice, clearly deciding how to answer.

"Your smile. It's... it's adorable." He punctuated his sentence with a mild blush. Blaine's heart abandoned any previous attempts to continue beating and just stopped all together. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and replied,

"You're so beautiful." Realising what had just slipped past his lips, his eyes widened and he back peddled frantically. "I mean to say... I mean, you _are_, I just... God, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Please don't take it..." Blaine's ramblings were cut short by Kurt's soft hand catching his own, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry. You have no idea how much that means to me." A pause ensued, the two men just gazing into each other's eyes, trying to interpret their own emotions, as well as each other's.

"So, can you show me around?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about my abominable lack of writing, but I've had a minor case of writer's block and I wanted this chapter to be good. ^_^ I'm not entirely sure how well I pulled off what happens at the end (you'll see) and I'm a bit insecure about if it works or not, but... hey, I hope it's good!**

**Pleeeeeeeease review! I'll give you virtual Klainebows! *hopeful grin***

* * *

><p>"And this is the coffee room!" Blaine ushured Kurt into the last room of their tour around the office with a flourish. Kurt giggled quietly.<p>

"It's a bit... bland, is it not?" He asked, a curious glint in his eye. Blaine's mouth curved up at the corner as he noticed the sparkle - Kurt's emotions were subtle, externally at least, but they were unusual in a way Blaine had never experienced before. Everytime he noticed a little glimmer here or a noise there, he couldn't help but ask Kurt about it. Blaine wanted to learn everything he could about this stunning man who stirred such deep emotion within him. He took a breath and opened his mouth to ask him about his reaction, but Kurt got there first.

"It's just that you seem like the type of person who infiltrates everything they get into. I mean...Well that wasn't very eloquent, but you know what I'm trying to say?" Kurt's language was ever so slightly stilted, Blaine noticed. As if he was from a different era, almost. But at the same time, it was obvious he was in touch with modern trends - take one look at his clothes and hair and that was evident enough. The mystery encircling this man was what excited Blaine the most - Kurt was no guy to be found in amongst the murky inhabitants of a questionable bar's smoking area. He was gorgeous in an unconventional way and successfully fitted in whilst standing out. A small frown permeated the smooth skin of Kurt's forehead as he swifly glanced behind him and then back towards Blaine.

"Is... Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice an intriguing mixture of soft concern and brusque finality.

"Oh, no!" Blaine started, shaking himself internally for allowing himself to stare so openly. "I'm so sorry, I was distracted."

"Looking at my face?" Kurt's voice had lost it's previous abruptness, now adopting a playful quality; his incandescent eyes roguish. For the second time in the last couple of hours, Blaine hastily attempted to gloss over the accidental connotations of his words.

"No, no, I mean, yes I was looking at your face, oh god, I just told you I was looking at your face, not that your face isn't beautiful, I just was more looking through your... Oh my dear god, I just said that your face is beautful, and that is _not_ what I intended to say, not that it's not the truth, I just..." As Blaine's voice became increasingly frantic, Kurt's expression became highly amused, his cheeks going faintly pink in his attempt to stop from giggling.

"Honey, baby, stop, stop." Blaine's voice broke off at once, his eyes widening at Kurt's words. Suddenly, their roles were reversed as Kurt inhaled sharply, realising what he had just said.

"Okay," he started, drawing out the word until it consumed an entire breath. He inhaled once again, visibly choosing his phrasing. "That may have been over-familiar of me, and I apologise. I did not think before I spoke, and, well, my heart got ahead of me." He laughed breathily, conveying an emotion that Blaine had a hard time identifying. Until he realised, it was nervousness - such a familiar emotion in most, but strangly alien on Kurt's tongue. He took a step towards him, watching the pale flush of withheld laughter grow into an all-out blush of embarrassment. Before his brain could muster anywhere near enough neurons required to overrule the decision, Blaine's feet had carried him within half a foot of Kurt. Suddenly, a warm but fresh scent washed over his senses, dulling his already unfocused brain. All Blaine could see was Kurt's eyes, like stars exploding in the night sky, and his soft lips, parting ever so slightly. He was now near enough that he could feel Kurt's breath on his cheekbones - accentuating the height difference between them.

"You, you don't mind?" Kurt's voice was hushed, but their proximity allowed Blaine to hear the sound. He faintly registered that this was the first time he'd heard Kurt stumble over his words, but he couldn't contemplate that now.

"Not at all." The words ghosted over Blaine's lips which were quirked in a smile, as he looked up into the glittering eyes of the celestial man. It was unclear whether they were talking about their earlier wording mishaps, or their sudden closeness. Not that it mattered. As one, they closed the minute gap between them and their lips gently brushed together. Sparks of emotion rushed between them through the contact, and Kurt brough his hands up to encircle Blaine's shoulders, pulling him deeper into their embrace. Lips parted tentatively as the passion built between them, quickly escalating. The kiss became progressively intense and Blaine felt the pure fire between them as one of Kurt's delicate hands stroked up his neck and tangled iteself in his lightly gelled hair. Blaine's own arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist, pulling them together completely, and a small rush of satisfaction shocked his brain as Kurt gasped lightly into his mouth. And then, it was over as quickly as it began. Mere seconds or days could have passed - the sense of time around them had seemingly halted. Their lips parted, their starving lungs finally bettering their fluttering hearts. But Kurt's hands didn't move from their positions at Blaine's shoulders and neck, and their foreheads pressed lightly together, chests rising and falling in perfect syncronisation. Voice betraying his definite arousal tinged with shock and intense joy, Blaine finally spoke.

"Don't suppose you'd like to have dinner?" Kurt laughed, grinning broadly and exposing white teeth.

"Why certainly. How could one refuse such a gentlemanly offer, and after such a... chaste kiss." The last part of the sentence exuded such sarcasm that Blaine spluttered, trying to find an appropriate come-back, but realising that Kurt was clearly his master when it came to linguistical wit, he replied, voice steeped in apparent innocense and a hint of enquiry,

"Maybe we shall have to have a... chaste drink later then."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I'm awful. . I'm so sorry about the delay, but I just haven't known what to write for this chapter. I hope this is okay!**

**Reviews would be lovely, if you could. =)**

* * *

><p>"So... What brought you to Mr Auralia's office?" Blaine enquired, leaning back in his chair and bringing the cardboard cup of coffee in his hand up to his lips. He had suggested that he and Kurt get a drink at the local bar after work, but Kurt had said he prefered caffiene over alcohol, quirking his lips slightly as he said it, eyes sparkling in merriment. Blaine may have only known this man for one day, but the longer he spent with him, the clearer his emotions became. Not that he was anywhere close to understanding Kurt's reactions to the little things. Small smiles there, a hint of a frown in his ublemished face there. No doubt, if he stayed around this angel for any further length of time, things would become easier to understand. And Blaine most definitely wanted to stay around.<p>

Kurt mirrored Blaine's movements and raised his own non-fat mocha to his mouth. He took a lenghty sip, all the while his eyes piercing Blaine's, seemingly right down to the deepest depths of his mind. He placed the cup on the table, irises breifly flickering down to check it's placement and then took a breath.

"I... Well I just started this job and I had to go to my orientation meeting." Blaine chuckled slightly into the hot brown liquid he was holding, making the steam bloom around his face.

"I'm sure you had more luck than me at my orientation."

"Oh, I doubt it. There were some certain very... distracting qualities to it." Blaine's eyes widened at the realisation that Kurt was most likely talking about the same attractive front man of the company that he himself had been staring at throughout his own meeting. Somehow the thought of Kurt finding anyone attractive was quite alien. He seemed so... innocent? No. That certainly wasn't the right word. Their kiss in the break room had been far from innocent. And yet, it was a strange thought. Kurt's enquiring hum brought Blaine back to his senses.

"Maybe their employees would have better luck at the introductions if they took down that poster of the guy from their advertising campaign." Blaine said playfully, attempting to imply that's where his thoughts had been wandering. Kurt's eyebrows hunched slightly.

"What poster?"

"Oh I thought... You said you were distracted... Erm, I guess that was just me then." Blaine bit his lip nervously, realising that he had made a faux par. To his surprise, however, instead of the sound of Kurt's chair scraping backwards on the floor, indicating he was standing up to leave, a musical laugh met his ears. He glanced up to find Kurt's mouth drawn wide in a grin, nose slightly scrunched and laughing lightly.

"Oh I wasn't distracted by any poster." He said, still giggling.

"What were you distracted by then?" Kurt's laughter died down and his cheeks gained a reddish flush. He brought his hands out to encircle his coffee cup. Raising his head from looking at the cardboard container, he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I... I was distracted by you."

"Me?" Blaine blurted out incredulously.

"Yes you! I saw you when I was walking down to Aurelia's office and then when I sat down at the meeting, I could still see you through the window in the door. You fascinated me and you're just so... adorable." Kurt's eyes flickered around, showing that he felt vaguely embarassed by the words he was speaking, but when they rested on Blaine once again, he saw that he was grinning puppyishly.

"I find that hard to believe. You're far too... beautiful, angelic, ethereal to be interested in_ me_." He sighed the last words, slouching back in his seat, body language admitting apparent defeat. But once again he was surprised. Two hands grasped his shoulders and brought him back upright. He looked upwards to find Kurt, for the second time that day, just a few centimeters away. He gazed into Kurt's eyes, his mind drawing a connection between the glittering irises and a picture of an exploding star he'd once seen. After a few moments, Kurt exhaled softly and murmered,

"You're radient, Blaine." The dark haired man gasped quietly, capturing the taller man's lips in an all consuming embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry. I know, I know, I'm ridiculously crap. You should all hate me as a writer due to my inability to write regularly (although I really hope you don't .) I don't know what happened to be honest, but I lost all inspiration. And then today I saw that I hadn't updated since June and that scared me sufficiently to write this =P I hope you haven't all abandoned me.**

**If you have braved out my ghastly inability to update regularly, then I'd be positively delighted if you'd chuck me a few reviews. You're all wonderful. 3**

* * *

><p>Blaine coughed miserably into his duvet and sniffed violently, the pressure making his head feel on the verge of explosion. He wriggled further into the covers and made a pitiful noise, despite the lack of company to hear it. He'd been ill with the flu for just over a week, and had been taking care of himself as well as possible considering his aching limbs and almost non-existant energy reserves. His nose was a shiney red from using kitchen roll as tissues and his complexion disturbingly pale, considering his usually naturally tanned features.<p>

It had only been during the second day of his illness that he had realised he didn't have anyone to call. No friends to give him hugs and sympathy, no loving family to rehearse ingrained traditions surrounding illness. Instead, he hobbled into the lounge, his duvet and pillow trailing behind him, put on his favourite Disney film, and snuggled into the sofa cushions, feeling vaguely disheartened, but confident he could take care of himself through what was probably a cold.

On the fourth day, he realised that he had more than a cold, and decided to do something he really did not want to do, but kind of had to at this point. He called his parents.

"Hebbo, it's Baine."

"Excuse me?" Blaine's mother's voice sounded brusque through the slightly tinny speaker of the phone as she questioned the stuffy voice attempting to explain its predicament.

"I'be got the fu." Blaine coughed chestily and tried again, concentrating on his enunciation. "I've got the flu. It's Blaine." The effort of making his words understandable gave him a headache, and he let his head fall back onto the pillow behind him.

"Oh. You'd better talk to your father I suppose." His mother's voice betrayed a hint of remorse at the words that were obviously not welcomed by her son. Through the background noise, Blaine heard her voice call his father's name loudly, and a shouted response he couldn't make out. "He'll be down in a minute."

A stilted silence ensued, the atmosphere heavy though few words had been exchanged. He heard an intake of breath that had perhaps been to say something comforting, but then the sound of footfalls down the tiled corridor reached both their ears. A moment later there were some rustling sounds as the phone was passed from person to person, and then a cold and uninterested voice spoke.

"What's wrong then?" Blaine's father sounded vaguely bored and exasperated at the whole situation.

Knowing that if he didn't, his father would most likely make an unwanted comment, Blaine once again concentrated on his enunciation.

"I've got the flu."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

Blaine paused, hating the idea of asking his parents for help. He sneezed and his head catapaulted into the wall above his pillow. He put any qualms he had aside, and formed his next sentence. "I was hoping maybe Mum could come over and..."

He didn't even manage to finish his sentence before his father began ranting. Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear and rested it on the pillow beside his head, now only able to hear the distant chirping of a voice at the other end of the line. He closed his eyes, waiting for the tirade of angry words to pass.

Blaine opened his eyes. His bedroom was now dark and where the window had been left open to cool him down earlier, the room was now freezing. Or maybe it was just him. Either way, he pulled his duvet up under his chin and moved his head to the side in order to get more comfortable. Something hard made contact with his forehead and he winced slightly, bringing an arm up to feel around for his attacker. He felt smooth plastic and circled his hand around the cool object, bringing it up to his face and squinting at it through the gloom. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what it was - the phone. He tentatively brought it to his ear, hoping against hope and logical reasoning that perhaps his father was still ranting and hadn't noticed his absense. He heard only static noise and his face scrunched in dispair as he pressed the 'end call' button and put the phone down on his bedside table. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next time he called his parents. He turned over and closed his eyes, sinking back into fitful sleep.

He was woken up by a sharp knocking sound. Blaine slowly turned over in the nest of blankets that had built up around him over the last few days. The knocking sounded again.

"Wha..." He blearily opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. He coughed and painfully sat up, the room swimming before his eyes as he attempted to gain his bearings. As the knocking sound reached his ears for the third time, Blaine's dulled neurons slowly fired and he put two and two together. He frowned, not so much at the mystery person at his door, but more at the prospect of having to get out of bed to find out who they were. Feeling as fragile and decrepit as a man three times his age, Blaine hobbled out of bed and padded slowly to the front door, not sparing a thought to his appearance or the fact that there was a questionable tissue stuck to his cheek. After what seemed like a journey of several miles, he finally reached the door and fumbled at the locks. Eventually, he worked out how to open the door and did so, wobbling slightly in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" A soft and gentle tone, tinged with worry filtered into Blaine's brain. He smiled faintly because it was a nice voice, but he didn't have enough energy to work out who it was. The person who had roused him from his sleep walked into the house and shut the door behind them. Despite the fact he still hadn't worked out who the person with the nice voice was, Blaine started slowly walking back to his bedroom, deciding that the only thing with real importance was nestling back into his haven constructed out of cushions and blankets. The person followed him, talking.

"I know we've only been on three dates, but you haven't been at work and I was worried, so I thought I'd come over and just see if you're okay. I can leave if you like..." The soft voice trailed off as the person it was coming from realised Blaine wasn't listening to it at all.

Blaine clambered back under the duvet and collapsed onto the pillows, exhausted. Before he drifted back to sleep, he opened his eyes breifly. Above him, he saw a beautifully pale face with a deep expression of empathy and worry. He smiled softly, the emotion reaching his eyes and making them sparkle.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>As mentioned previously, you're wonderful.<strong>

**TBC**


End file.
